Sirenix
by Sumire Rena
Summary: In order to find the heart of the sea which is said to be in a place called Sweet Amoris Highschool, Floralia must join her twin sister,Loria and her cousins,Stella,Katja,Angel,Erin and Xandra to the world she had vowed to never return to and the secret she kept hidden is going to be reveal with the arrivals of certain love candidates...
1. IntroPrologue

Somewhere deep in the Pacific Ocean….

Nobody's POV

"How come it is so far away?" asked a red haired girl. She has soft shiny red hair (softer than Castiel's hair) and violet-based red mixed with brown type of eyes. She is the queen of the seven seas and the high queen of main capital of the kingdom of sirens that is located in the Pacific Ocean.

"Can't be helped...The elders said it's over there,right Xandra?" Asked a soft violet haired girl. She has golden apricot eyes and is the queen of the Pacific Ocean but is second to the high queen.

"Yes, Lory and plus I check it with the elders many times, Flora." Xandra answered. She has light blue hair and dark blue eyes and is the queen of the North Atlantic.

"Does that mean we have to go to the surface and live as humans until we find the item?" Asked a pink haired girl with dark grey eyes. She is the queen of the South Pacific.

"Yes,Angel and if we have to i hope they have beautiful clothes and accessories."Says a light green haired girl with crimson eyes and is the queen of the North Pacific.

"Oh,Stella…You and your fashion craze. I want hot is a must to have if we're going,right Erin?"Asked a dark purple haired girl with bright green eyes is the South Atlantic's queen.

"Whatever you say,Katja but the decision of whether we're going or not is decided by Flora since she is the head of the seven royal families." Replied the Indian Ocean's queen who has orange-brown hair and turquoise eyes.

" And the queen of the seven seas." Angel continued.

"Also the high queen of Paciona." Xandra continued.

"Let's also not forget she is the most beautiful siren to ever exist." Stella said while applying her lipgloss.

"No male can resist her. Be it human or not…Talk about envy~" Katja exclaimed.

"Don't forget that she is my twin sister." Said Lory while making a proud face.

"We're not going and if you insist on going,give me five reasons as to why we should go to that place." And with that she swim out of the meeting room and the meeting room was silent for awhile before the girls broke the silence..

"But her five reason is like five thousand smart reasons…IMPOSSIBLE!" Yelled the girls thinking of how hard it is to accomplish that task.

Flora's POV

Why on the surface? And how could the elders even think of enrolling me and the girls in a HUMAN school? It's not as if I can find a lover there anyway…How tiresome.

"Why the long face,honey?" Asked a lady who looks like she is in her late thirties in which she is not considering she is already 200 years old.

"Mama…what are you doing here? I thought you went out with Papa and the elders to the surface to find that item…"

"We finished already and you didn't answer me, Flora…Is it about the enrollment?"

"Yes, Mama…Do I have to? Can you give me your reasons?"

"Certainly,come…" She lead me to sit on the swing in the imperial 's a two seat swing attached to a big rainbow-colored blossoms tree.

"I want you to learn about love,since you have decided to not want it to exist in you and I want you to not hate the human world anymore. Not everyone is like that,my dear…I also want you to relax and think of it as a vacation and let go of that past…" Mama had a sad and pained look on her face as she smiled and hug me.

"How unfair,Mama…Using that face on me and now I can't say no…fine~I'll go…" I said to her and she smiled brightly.

"Now that's my baby…With looks like yours,I'm sure all the boys will fall head over heels in love with you!" Mama exclaimed. True…since I inherited her looks and all that fact can't be. Mama is truly beautiful…Before I was born,she is the most beautiful siren and she married Papa,the most handsome siren and thus result in the birth of fraternal twins or mo-but i'll tell you later..my hair is much lighter than Mama's crimson hair due to Papa's silvery white hair and I had inherited GrandPapa's eyes while Lory's hair is more of Papa's and she inherited Mama's golden apricot eyes.

The seven of us are 32 years old in siren world which is equivalent to 17 years old in the human world and we're all cousins. My,Lory,Stella and Erin's father are siblings while our mothers and Katja,Angel and Xandra's mother's are sisters or let's make it easier to understand,we have the same grandparents.

"I know you're there..Come on out...there's no need to hide.." I said out loud to let them hear and with that the girls went towards Mama and me and hug us and say thank you.I guess they are eager to go to that place.

Night falls and it was already morning. The girls pack their things and handed it to the servants then who swim up to surface to go sent our things to our aunt.

"You'll be staying with you're youngest aunt, Irin, the former queen of Indian Ocean and Erin's mother,alright?" Mama informed us as we're about to kept on saying and asking the same thing since yesterday.

"Yes…But where is Papa and the uncles? Don't tell me they went to Australia already? What about you and aunties?" I asked while looking around.

"They have to leave earlier but they send their regards so there's no need to worry." Sheesh. They could atleast wait awhile before going it's not like we will see each other again. More like i don't know when.

"Flora,it's time to go~!" Lory shouted and when I turned, they were already far above and i swim to them.

*1 hour later*

We had arrived at Aunt Irin's mansion and finished unpacking our stuffs and we went through the day filled with leisure dinner, the girls and I pick our clothes to wear tomorrow before going to first day of school is always this,perfect that. First impression is always important,they say...

Nobody's POV

*At the beach*

" _Finally we will meet again,Leah_ …" He had light brown hair with amber eyes that glows underneath the moon.

" _Seriously,dude…you want to die or something? It's freaking cold out here!_ " Said a red haired guy with dark grey eyes who is shivering as the cold wind blows.

" _If that's the case than he would already be dead by now_." Replied a blonde haired guy with gold eyes who is fixing his messy hair caused by the sea breeze.

" _Are you thinking about something_?" This time a guy with white and grey hair with gold and emerald eyes spoke.

" _Or someone_." Said the red is eyeing his friend curiously.

" _Now that's something. You rarely think of girls or more like never…Anyway we should get back,we have school tomorrow and plus,there are new students arriving tomorrow._ "Blond guy said.

"Let's _save the questioning for 'll know later. Come_ _on_." The man with amber eyes than walk and leave his friends.

" _What's up with that_?" Asked the red haired.

" _Who knows_ …" The man with white and grey hair look at the retreating back of his good friend.

" _Let's just go_." The blonde than chased his friend and soon the two followed.

* * *

That is all for now~Please critique me if you want since I'm new I'll be needing them~

Flora:Rena does not own My Candy Love eventhough she wants to..

Rena: I only own the OC and the story's plot,thank you very much.

Lory:Saying you own us is quite dirty,yo-*Flora tapes Lory's whole head*

Katja:I won't mind that~ ;)

Angel:I'm sure someone does…and also goodbye*Bows*

Flora:*strokes Angel's hair*Angel is a good girl unlike certain people.

Rena:Now now that's enough...Bye~!*waves*


	2. Change of plans

The sun is up and a girl is busy looking at herself in her big round mirror…

Erin's POV

It is now morning and also the first day of school. No, literally the first because the seven of us don't go to school since little. Why? And that is a story for later. Okay, let's check my hair , boho twist, clothes, black camisole top underneath a cream textured linen poncho with cream colored above knee pants. Exotic style necklace and bracelet with light brown laser ankle shoes and also light brown tassel fringe faux leather messenger satchel cross body shoulder bag.

"Erin! Wake your cousins up! I've finished making breakfast and I don't want them to go cold!" Mom was shouting from the dining room. I'm sure her voice alone already woke them up. I thought as I close my sensitive …With a voice like that, it's a wonder they haven't woken up yet.

"I'm on my way, Mom!" I replied as I closed the door and head to Katie's room. Who's Katie? You know her as Katja. I knock on the door when I heard her voice. "Come on in~" She said and I opened the door. It's not surprising but she's actually a morning person.

"Well, look at you…At least you tone it down a bit." I said while scanning her from head to toe. She is wearing a cheetah print flutter-sleeve romper with black shining leggings.3 layers triangle, round and alloy necklace and a three layers bracelet with gold steel crystal butterfly charms with black leather strap and magnetic clasp. She is wearing a black above ankle boots and a black louis vuitton clutch bag. She let her hair straight and made a braided headband.

"Flora wants us to wear simple clothes right?" Katja said while pouting her face. She, Stella and Lory protested so much when Flora said to wear simpler clothes. The idea simple is best to her is considered as unacceptable. Even underwater creatures know fashion, okay…

"She'll let you after a few days so no need to be sad...Like you don't know her..." I said to her while walk out of the room."So who's not awake yet?"Katja tilted her head and asked as we head towards Angel's room.

"Angel, Stella and Lory or Flora already woke her up."I replied while counting with my fingers all the 'I hate morning' girls in our gang.

"Sandie is already up?"She asked while making a shock face. Considering how Xandra would always wake up late in the evening since she is a gadget maniac who stays all night with her things and waking up early just for the first day of school is quite shocking.

"Yeah…Maybe Flora woke her up to avoid being late…You know how punctual she is…I said as we went in Angel's room.

"So~ where is the owner of the room?" Katja asked while looking around. We walk towards Angel's bed or a bed covered with piles of leaf. Where did they come from?

"Here…Can you help me stand, please?"From that pile a sweet low voice was heard. A hand came out and we pulled it revealing a pinkette wearing a cream knee length eyelet front dress with a cream colored open toe lace up gladiator cut out ankle cuff sandal. Her hair is made into a side braid decorated with flowers and a river island white crochet lace crossbody bag.

"What happened to you?" I asked as me and Katja dust away the leaves that are stuck on her clothes and hair.

"I fell when Aunt Irin shouted and couldn't stand up so I decided to daydream about Chessie giving birth until you decided to interrupt me."She replied while frowning her eyebrows.

"He he…Sorry, Angie…But your cat isn't giving birth any sooner, you know..."Katja said while giggling at Angel's sudden and unique statement. I too couldn't help but giggled at our oldest cousin. Yes, she is the oldest between us despite her personality that is much like the youngest. Flora is the youngest. It's like their personality switch.

"Let's go…" She said with expressionless face and we walk out of her room and went to Stella's room on the other floor. We took the elevator and as we walk out from there, we encountered Lory as she was walking out of her room. Her hair is braided fifty percent up. She is wearing a navy blue chiffon sleeve-jumpsuit with black coy ankle boots and a white louis vuitton with white monogram multicolored alma GM bag. Leaf chain tassel dangle ear cuff wrap earring is worn on her right ear.

"You're up early today, Lory…We were on our way to woke you and Stella up."I said and we head towards Stella's room.

"She forced me to wake up as early as she does. So here I am walking with you to Stel's room." Must be hard having a punctual sister, I thought.

"We're here..."Angel said as if she was whispering. I was going to knock before Lory just barged in and pulled Stella's blanket so hard even the said person fell from the bed. Small cottons fall out from her ear. I thought to myself, 'no wonder she didn't woke up when Mom was shouting'.

"What the hell do you want, woman?"Stella asks while scratching her head making her hair messier than it already is and glaring at Lory.

"You shouldn't swear when Flora is around…"Angel voiced out to both Stella and Lory when they were about to swear at each helped Stella stand and Stella went to the bathroom after glaring as if eye balls could pop out at Lory.

"Lory, let's go…Stel needs to get ready."Katja said while tugging on Lory's chiffon sleeve. We then took the elevator to go to the living room and walk towards the dining room. There we saw Mom, Xandra and Flora talking while eating breakfast. Mom's face was serious while Flora's were blank as sheet and Xandra was poking her sausages. I wonder what they could be talking about…

"What are you talking about?" I asked and I took a seat beside Katie as she seat beside Angel who sits beside Xandra who sits beside Lory who sits beside Mom who didn't have anyone sitting beside her.

"Nothing special…You'll know later."Xandra replied while fixing her short hair that is braided at the side. She is wearing a black sleeveless tunic top with cargo leggings and a black open toe chunky thick high heels Platform Lace-up. At her side was a ready to roll fold over clutch that is big enough to fit her tablet and a few smart phones.

"Hmm…Where's Stella?" Asked Flora while scanning the whole room.

"Getting ready." Lory replied as she pours salt in her plain water. It is not weird considering we are sirens. Salt water is a must to drink if you're on land or you might end up fainting. Flora then took out her phone and called someone.

'Tut tut…Tut tut' "Good morning,Stella.I just want to say that there's no need for you to dress up since you,me,Xandra and Lory won't be going to school today instead we'll go to Australia to meet with our fathers….Yes, that's all. Goodbye." When she said that they won't go to school instead they'll go to Australia, all of us except Flora, Xandra, Angel and Mom dropped our knife and fork.

"Say what?!" We shouted while she wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"It was a last minute decision by our fathers. They had found a lamia corpse at the Coral Sea." Flora explained the situation after we calm down.

"Aren't they extinct after the reign of the mermaids?" Lory asked with a disbelief face. We were all shocked and urged her to answer.

"It's true that they were wiped out by the mermaids during their short reign but maybe the mermaids missed one and if it's a newborn than it's possible to miss since newborn don't have scents which makes hiding will be resulting in 'undiscovered'." She replied and drank her cold full cream milk.

"Oh...You're right...But how come me, Katie and Angel are staying?" I asked and Katie and Angel looked at Flora while tilting their heads curiously. Just then Stella came and sits between Flora and Mom and listens to what Flora was going to say.

"The coral reefs and other aquatic creatures are dying due to the corpse being untended so I have to restore the sea's life force while Lory will help with the taming of the lamia's animal guardian and Stella will look into her memories and also Xandra will help the uncles find out what happened during the last few weeks or days."She handed a knife and fork to Stella.

"Is that so~ Then you'll miss meeting the boys at our new school, poor you~ " Katie said while looking at Lory who was sulking and Stella who is too busy eating and will worry about it later. I'm sure Flora is delighted despite that expressionless face of hers. Our conversation then went on to meaningless things until we finished our breakfast and went to the sea near Mom's mansion. Those who are going changed clothes and wear towels around their bodies and dive in after us all finished exchanging goodbyes and regards. We then ride the 2015 ford mustang to school.

At Sweet Amoris High school…

Katja's Pov

We went through the gate and immediately park our car at a shaded spot. Ignoring the sound of a honking car beside ours, we went out of the car to see a blond furiously slamming the car door and shouting at us.

"This is my spot! How dare you ugly bitches steal it?!" As she is shouting, a similar looking guy parks his car next to ours. His friends then went out of the car along the girl's friends. Who's ugly? Me?And i also don't remember having friends that are ugly…They're all beautiful…

"Amber…You shouldn't shout like that. They got it first." Said the boy. Yeah! Talk sense to her,boy!

"But Nath~No one dares to take my spot before~"She whined at the guy called Nath. Puh-lease~! Even I whined much cuter than that. Wanna see? Nah...later~As I said that in my mind, Erin laugh and Angie giggled since we're always using telepathy. Ops~Maybe I shouldn't have said that and now they're laughing…That blondie might not let us go. I think as I cover my mouth.

"Y-You! How dare you sluts laugh at me?!" She was clenching her fist and her face was red. Now we're sluts? Hey…We're still virgins, you know… Sirens don't lose their virginity until their 50 which is 20 years old, okay…I said in my mind and Erin was laughing while touching her stomach and Angie's laughing voice is starting to be heard.

"Katie…That's enough…I-I can't take it anymore…Shut up…" Erin said while her one hand is wiping her tears and the other holding her stomach.

"Yes…Kat…You should stop…anyway, thanks for the compliment..." Angie said as she took a deep breath and return to her normal blank face. She changes her facial expressions quite fast...Must be Flora's influence. As I look at the blondie, I notice her male friends eyeing us suspiciously or weirdly since the girls suddenly laugh.

"Sorry 'bout that, Barbie doll but if you didn't dilly dally just now, that spot would have been yours. Next time don't wear make up in car or your face will be uglier than it already is." I said while taking off my sunglasses and put it on my head. Erin and Angie did the same but Angie put her's in her bag. As we took it off, Barbie doll and all her friends were shock when they saw our eyes. Sirens eyes are bewitching, no impression, I tell you…You'll get used to it.

"Ah…and in case you're blind, we're humans not animals. Bitch means female dog. Bye~" I said walking past her and flip my hair to purposely hit her face. At that time, school bell rung indicating class is starting. We went towards the teacher's lounge to meet with Erin's father.

Nathaniel's POV

That girl's hair smells nice…Wait, what? Nath, focus! I thought while shaking my head and try to soothe my sister and ask her friends to escort her to class. That is one brave girl…It feels nice since not many girls are like that here.

"They are quite interesting ladies, don't you think so?" The white and grey haired friend of mine. Lysander Ainsworth asked.

"Yeah…So they're the new students? Weren't they supposed to be seven people? I bet their leader is much more interesting."Stated the red haired, Castiel Ashford.

"Maybe the rest are late..." I said and we both walk towards our classroom."Ah…I just remember, asked me to help him carry today's paperwork to class. You guys go ahead." I said before running towards the teacher's lounge. I open the door only to reveal the purple haired girl, the orange-brown haired girl and the pink haired girl I met earlier talking to happily.

"Oh…I'm sorry to have interrupted you…I'll come later." I said closing the door but when I was about to close it, the purple haired girl said,

"You can just come in, Ken doll." She said and I went in and close the door and ask her,

"Ken doll?" Do I look like Barbie's boyfriend?

The orange-brown haired giggled and answer me "Blond hair…Barbie's boyfriend's hair is blond…" True…I thought to myself and interrupted my thinking by making the girls introduce themselves.

"My name is Katja Askey." Said the purple haired girl. She has quite a unique name…Not many people would name their child such name. I move my attention on the orange-brown haired girl as she introduces herself.

"I am Erin Atherley and this is Angel Asquith. Nice to meet you." Atherley…Why does that name sounds familiar?

"In case you're wondering, I'm 's daughter." She said as if reading my mind. I look back and forth between the two and couldn't see the similarity.

"Certainly it's hard to tell…" I said

"Right~ that's because Erin took after Aunt Irin more than Uncle Fara." Katja said explaining the situation.

"So what's your name, hot prez?" Katja asked and I introduce myself while flustered.

"I'm Nathaniel Kingston and as you know the student council president of the school."

"Hey…Wanna be my boyfriend?" Katja suddenly come and whispered that to my ears while putting her hand on my chest and another on my cheek. Her voice was so seductive, I couldn't reply.

"Oh relax~ She is just playing with you and Katie, don't make the prez more flustered than he already is…" And here I thought she was-nothing…I relax a bit and Katja was laughing.

"I would want him as my boyfriend, you know…We would be a matching couple, right Nathie?" She asked while winking at me and throws me a flying kiss.

"We should take all of these papers to Uncle Fara's class now or we'll be late…" Angel cut in as she and give each of us piles of papers and urged us to go to class.

We walk together to class. Faraize then introduce them to the class and resumes yesterday's lesson. Then the bell rung indicating it is now recess.

Angel's POV

We went to the school's garden for recess. Erin had brought lunch picnic set. As we eat, the president and his friends came to join us since Katie forced him to.

"Picnic in school's ground is not something people would do anymore…" Lysander Ainsworth said to me and smiled. I stared blankly at him for a while and resume eating my sandwich.

"She is not much of a talker, Lysander…You'll get used to it." Erin said to Lysander while handing him some fruit salad. There's nothing interesting to talk about that's why I'm not saying anything.

"Because we just met? Or is she shy?" Castiel Ashford said while smirking at me. I like Flora's smirk more…I wonder how they are doing…

"Neither…That's just her personality." Erin said to Castiel and urged him to not lie down after eating which failed. He still lay down anyway.

"Must be Flora's influence, right?" Said Katie and earned herself Erin's nod and the boys attention who are curious as to who is the said girl.

"Flora? Who's that?" Asked the president looking at Katie.

"She is… You could say our leader…And also the youngest out of all of us." Katie said and somehow what she said made Castiel sit up and looks at her.

"You're all related?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"The seven of us are cousins but Flora and Lory are twins." I suddenly said to him. I like talking about my cousins.

"I see…I can't wait to meet them tomorrow, right Castiel?" Lysander asked Castiel who just shrugged and lie down back to sleep.

"It's already time for class, Castiel. Save you nap for later." Nathaniel said while pushing him away from the blanket and help the others clean and Lysander put the glasses and plates in the basket while Katie and Nathaniel is folding the blanket together. What are you? Love birds or middle grade scholar?

The bell rung and we went for the next period. As we walk, I felt an aura of hatred and vengeance from somewhere. Who was that….

* * *

Okay…That's all for this chapter. Say what ever you want. I don't care.

Rena: ha~I feel so tired…The rest will be continued on another chapter.

Angel:Rena does not own MCL.

Erin: What is going to happen in the next chapter?

Rena:I'll write about Flora and the girls who went to Australia and the continuation of your story.

Katja:Didn't you want to write ours until the end of school?

Rena:I've been infected by a dreadful disease.

Angel:Laziness, she means. Goodbye and thank you to those who are wiling to read.*bows*

E&K:Sheesh!

Rena: Though I don't know who, but still thank you and bye-bye~*waves*


	3. Haunting Past

Coral Sea, Australia~

Xandra Pov

"The radar is not picking up anything unusual" I said to Flora as we swim towards the meeting area. I actually felt relieved when Flora said I have to follow her here. Well…Not all are happy, of course. I said in my heart as I watch Lory nagging nonstop since the beginning. Stella already stops an hour ago.

"That's good. At least we don't have to fight or anything. That would ruin my mood." Said Stella with her signature 'I'm in no mood' face. She rarely smiles even when she's with us. Let alone smiling to others. "Oh, wait. My mood is already ruined" She said as she glares at Flora.

"I'm sorry to trouble you but it's our responsibility and I'll make it up to you, okay?" Flora said while looking at Lory and Stella.

"How? Bribe us?" Lory said as she put her hand on her waist. She must want the latest spring/summer clothes collection. She keeps on bugging Flora about it lately. Stella must want the new designer's bag that's going to be out this spring.

"I've never bribe you. You did." Flora sighs as she replied. "I'll drive my car at Papa's house from here to our school tomorrow." She proposed that deal and those two immediately agreed, nodding their head up and down violently. I could only shake my head at their attitude. That's a long way to drive. Can we even drive from Australia to France? Sweet Amoris is at France, right? (Rena: Don't look at me. I don't know and I'm lazy to find out.) Oh well…I hope nothing will happen to Flora. Angel said something may happen but she said maybe she's over worried. But usually when she feels that way…It's going to happen.

Later on~

Lory POV

We've arrived at the meeting place. I could see Daddy and the uncles discussing near…something disgusting. As we swim towards them, we are greeted by General Fieldreed and his army. There's no need to bring so many people, Daddy~

"Greetings, Your Majesties." Said the general as he put his right hand on his left shoulder and bow politely. He bends his body till 90 degree. His army did the same.

"Please rise." I said and he rises and looks at Flora. He put his left hand on the back of his right hand, held it out and slightly bow before getting on his knee or in this case, tail and bowed. The action is also followed by his army.

"Greetings, Your Imperial Majesty." They said before bowing. In terms of greeting, Flora is greeted more politely as to show how powerful her title is. Even our parents are greeted the same way we were greeted.

"You may rise." Flora said and they rise. Whenever she is greeted, Flora would look empty as if her soul is gone. It seems she is still tied to her past.

"How is the investigation going? Any clues, general?" Stella asked.

"We have not found anything important yet…" The general said and I answered him.

"I see…It is still early. There is no need to ex-"I was stopped by Flora's sudden question.

"What is it?" She said to the general. I look at Flora weirdly. Will you look at that, all of a sudden my twin sister is deaf. Xandra had asked her.

"What do you mean, Flora?" Flora looks at her and then looks at the general.

"You said you haven't found anything important yet…There must be something you have found, right? She asked and the general replied while putting both his hands just like before he bowed to the ground. "It is true we have found something but I am sure it is not of importance to you, my queen."

"That is for me to decide…Or did you think you could decide it on your own since you are the head of the investigation bureau?" Flora asked in a cold tone. The general paled and immediately get on his knee or tail or both and bowed deeply. His head slammed on the ground and the action is followed by everyone there except us and our parents.

"Don't anger yourself, my queen! I wouldn't dare!" The general beg. Daddy suddenly interrupted with Mommy behind him. They went to stand beside Flora.

"Flora, what the general meant is not to burden yourself with unimportant clues." Daddy assured her and Mommy nodded to the statement while holding Flora's hand.

"I will decide that. Rise." She said and swim to the corpse and they rise.

"No need to worry, general…You know how she is emotionally unstable since…that day." I said as guilt came to me as I reminisce what had caused her to lose her beautiful smile that everyone love.I followed Flora and the girls to the corpse.

Stella POV

"It is dead, right?" I asked Flora. She examined every parts of the decaying corpse. Yuck! How could she touch them? All those worms, bacteria and such are disgusting to even look at let alone touch it.

"It is…almost…but the magic hasn't vanished yet. It is concentrated to her hair…Her hair is likely a clue…To a message, maybe…" Flora answered while touching the dead's hair. I think I bought the sanitizer with me…Where did I put it?

"Let's just finished this and go back home. I'm getting sleepy." As Lory said that we all went to do our given task. Flora will purify the sea, Xandra will help the general and our parents to track what had happened here, Lory will tame the guardian and I'll peep into her memories.

I hold her head and peep into her memories. So~ Perda? Seriously? What an unfashionable name to give to a child. Similar like pedal. Oh. She's just a messenger…From whom to whom?

"He has returned…She is in danger…You have to save her, my queen…" Perda had said to me as she interrupted my peeping. Her?

"Who is in danger?" I asked and she answered.

"The lady q-"Before she had finished she died but this time for sure she is gone forever. No trace of magic as well…Danger? Lady? He? As I came to understand, my eyes widen. Could it be?

Xandra POV

The lamia is panicking…Huh? Oh, you're done with Stella I see. Currently I am tracing her movements before she died. She is panicking as if running from something and she is holding a luminous pearl. Hmm? I tilted my head and put my hand on my chin as I think. Those are rare to come by. Magic ones that is. A messenger holding a luminous pearl filled with magic? Stealing? No…Can't be that simple. Suddenly I heard voices. From the side was Stella and Lory with a weird creature calling my name. I guess they are finished.

"What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a butterfly ocean." (Rena: They look just like avatar and there's a movie about them.) I asked and Lory answered with a question. " Have you seen Flora?" I shook my head meaning no and quickly she swim off.

"Did something happen to Flora?" Stella kept quiet for a moment and I said to her what I had found. "She was holding a magic filled luminous pearl and was trying to run away from something…The lamia that is." What I said seem to make Stella think hard. I was filled with worry when she paled and eyes widened. Slowly she put her shivering hand to her mouth. Underwater creatures don't feel cold nor do they shiver and seeing her like this is very worrying. Our parents had come to gather around us.

"Stella, what's wrong? You're shivering…" Asked Aunt Lola. She held Stella's shoulder.

"Find her…Flora…Find her now! She's in danger! "Stella shouted. "How could-Everybody scatter!" Ordered Aunt Lola as if realizing something and all went to searched for in hidden places.

Flora POV

I had finished purifying the sea. I inhaled the fresh sea water. How pleasant. I wonder if the girls had finished their job. As I wonder, I swim around and spotted a shiny pearl in between the rocks. I took it out and put it on a flat rock. Oh…It's a magic luminous pearl. How rare…As I stared at it, the pearl started to glow brightly to the point I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a dark place. Everywhere is dark. Where am I?

" _What a beautiful siren!_ " A sweet boy's voice echoed. I immediately spin my head to the side. That voice…No, that can't be. I shake my head as I think.

" _I love you more than millions of stars I-"_ The same voice but hoarser. An older boy this

"Shut up!" I yelled. This voice…It can't be…No…I could feel myself trembling as I deny it.

" _It's dead! Can't you just accept it? It was going to be of inconvenience to you!"_ A girl had spoken harshly. It was Rei…

" _That 'it' is a life! Just like you and me!"_ My voice…it was a long time ago…So why am I remembering it now? I could feel my tears falling as I hold my head and scream.

"Shut up!...No!...Please!...I'm sorry!" Those echoing voices are making my heart bleed. Making me remember what I decided to forget.

"Make it stop! Noooo!" I scream. I heard someone calling me. Mama was screaming my name.

"Flora, Wake up!" Mama was hugging me but I slap her face hard to free myself and continue yelling while tears flow.

"They're dead, Flora! Listen to me, dear!" Yell Mama as she put each of her hand on both sides of my head.

"Because yo-"Before I could finished, conscious failed me and all went black.

Lory POV

Mommy and Daddy had transported Flora to their mansion on dry land. Even without having to finish her sentence, I know what Flora had wanted to say. She had lost everything in order to get to where she is…And we were the caused she had lost it. Me, the girls, Mommy,Daddy,uncles,aunties and Rei. She had lost her smile because of him and when there was a chance to regain it, we had forced her to lose it again. Huh? The water is salty all of a sudden.

"Lory…You're crying…" Xandra had told me. I touch my cheeks and they were wet. My tears start to float around my face.

"I'm leaking…" I felt pain and guilt in my heart. Stella chuckled despite crying.

"It seems we all are…I guess we are still not ready to see her like that…Again." Stella said and hugged me and Xandra. We cried until Aunt Angela come to escort us to Daddy's mansion. I'm sure in our hearts, we were all saying sorry to Flora.

Back at Sweet Amoris High School~

Angel Pov

'Badump'….My heart is beating fast as I stood in front of…my locker. You thought it was a person? Sorry to disappoint. School has ended for today and now I'm putting my things in the locker. Could something have happened to Flora? Is my premonition correct? That would be bad…Huh? I look as if I'm not worried? I'm VERY worried…Look at my face. (Rena: Oh! You look…As expressionless as ever.) Whatever. Since it's just a feeling, let's forget it. I should go to the car first.

"Angel, you're done? Can you help us?" Erin asked as she stood next to Kat who is busy inspecting the injured car. Poor car... It's obvious who did it. Women are so scary when you get on their bad side.

"Yes. What do you want me to do?" I asked Erin. "Go to the teacher's lounge and ask Dad for his car key." She replied. "Uncle Fara? What for?" I had asked.

" The tires are flat. All of them. Uncle Fara has hateful bitch!" Kat answered. She must be mad since the wallpaper was made by Flora. "Now, now Katie. Calm down. We'll fix it, okay?" Erin had tried to soothe her. "I'll go get it now...Oh…By the way, Flora had extra wallpaper she kept at the drawer in the front seat." With that I went to see Uncle Fara at the TL.

Katja POV

"I'm done on this side." I said to Erin and she signaled she is also finished. Good thing Angie knows about the extra wallpaper.

"What happened to your car, Katie?" Nathie had asked with a worried look on his face. Victimize by your lunatic bitchy sister. (Rena: How did you know that? Animal instinct?) No and siren is a creature not an animal. (Rena: There's a difference?) Yes and back to the main subject…

"Katie? Oh, Nath~you've only met and you're all cozy with nicknames~" Erin was grinning along with Castiel.

"N-No I'm not! It's normal for friends to call each other with nicknames." Answered a flustered Nathaniel. "Or boyfriend." Teased Castiel. "Shut up or I'll punch you!" Threaten Nathie. "Boys, boys…That's enough." Erin said while intercepting them.

"So, what happened?" Asked Lysander me.

"A blond dog with sharp claws that is jelly with my stunning custom-made ford mustang decided to vandalize it. I answered when I saw Amber and her gang walked to their car. They flinched. It seems they know I know of their doing.

"Nathaniel didn't bring extra tires so we can't help you." Lysander said.

"No need. We have extras." I had replied him.

"Custom made? Your car is designed following your tastes?! How rich are you?! "Asked Castiel with disbelieved face.

"No need to exaggerate, Castiel." Erin said while chuckling. When Castiel was about to say something, Angie suddenly appeared.

"I'm back. Here's the key." Said Angie as she held out Uncle Fara's car key. She's like a ninja. Very quiet.

"Then, shall we go get them together?"Erin had asked Angie to which she agrees and I'm left there with Nathie and those two.

"Let me guess…Queen bee?" Asked Castiel. I gave him a who else face. He smirked.

"My sister?" Asked Nathaniel. He glared at Castiel before looking at me.

"Yes, darling. Your sister but I won't do anything to her. At least not me." My statement had make Nathie blushed.

"If not you, then who?" Lysander asked. Nathaniel cough before looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Flora?" Castiel asked but I shook my head. I gave him a you're so interested in her, huh? face and he just ignored it. Typical.

"It will either be Lory, Flora's twin or Stella who's going to do it. When they come to school tomorrow." I said and suddenly Erin added. "Or both." We look to see Erin and Angie had returned with extra tires.

"Let's get this done and we can go back home. We have to prepare dinner since Stelie and Flora aren't here." I said and we pair up to change the tires. We each went to each part of the car. Nathie and me, Erin and Angie, Lysander and Castiel are by themselves.

"I'm sorry…For what happened to your car." Nathie suddenly apologized when we were changing the tire. He held his head down. I gently touch his cheek before kissing the other one. (Rena: This scene reminds me of how Meiniang would touch Zhinu's cheek. So sweet~! You're quite daring, aren't you?) (Katja: Interupping us is becoming a habit of yours, huh?) (Rena: No comment. Carry on~) His eyes widen in surprise then he blushed.

"No need to say sorry…It wasn't you and you were kind enough to help me." I smiled. My hand still rest on his cheek.

"O-Okay…Y-your hand…" He couldn't even get his words right. How cute~ we then finished our work quickly when the others suddenly ask about our side. It seems they know what we did. They were grinning till their ears.

Erin POV

We thank the boys and drive home. Flora should be home before midnight at least. If nothing happens. So we'll be cooking dinner while wait for them and Mom and Dad. While we were in the kitchen, the phone at the living room started ringing and I asked Angel to continue my work before going to answer it.

"Hello. Atherley Residence. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Hello, Erin. It's Lory. I have something I want to say." Lory said. The atmosphere feels tense as I hear Lory's hard to come across serious voice.

"You sound serious…What is it?" Did something happen to them?

"Something happened to Flora so we won't be able to return home tonight. We'll drive from Daddy's home to school tomorrow." She said.

"Oh no! Is it serious?" This rarely happens…Flora isn't as careless as to let something happen to her.

"You could say that. Aunt Irin will fill you in the details when she gets back. Bye." And with that, she ends the call. As I put the phone, the doorbell rings. Talk about the devil. I went to open the door.

"Welcome home, Mom,Dad. Dinner is almost ready. We'll prepare the table first so why don't you and Dad sit and watch the television, first?" I said to them.

"Very well then…Sorry to trouble you, dearie." Mom said as she hugged me.

"No problem and Mom…Lory called saying they won't be back and that something happened to Flora. What happened at Coral Sea?" I asked her and she immediately turned serious.

"I'll tell you after dinner." She replied. "Okay…" I said. Mom hugged Dad and went to the living room. 

~Time skip~ after dinner 

Nobody POV

Erin's mother had told the girls what had happened to Flora in the evening. Angel blamed herself for not trusting her instinct while Erin and Katja were crying. It took awhile before they composed themselves. After saying goodbyes to each other they went to bed.

~Flora's room in the king's mansion. ~

"Haa…haa…"Flora was panting after she woke up. She is sweating and crying.

"It's been so long… Why now? Because I've returned?" The red-haired girl asked herself. She looks around only to notice it is night and that she is in a familiar room.

"I'm in my room? In Papa's mansion?" Remembering what had happened, she got up and went to the balcony and open the sliding door. She inhaled the night breeze. Thinking to herself of how reality is cruel and how the past is binding. Later, she walks to her KAWAI crystal piano at the corner of her room. Pressing the keys before sitting on the chair. After she slowly breaths for air, she starts singing.

How many days have passed like this? The city, the crowd is fading, moving on…Sometimes I wandered where you've gone. Story carries on…Lonely, lost inside. I had this dream so many times. The moments we spent have passed and gone away. Could there be an end to this? What I'm feeling deep inside? You know there's no looking back. Glassy sky above…As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me…Glassy Sky-The cold, the broken pieces of me…

 _What truly happened to you is my secret. But no matter how much I love you. Accepting you back is impossible. Back then, I had yearned endlessly, yet destiny withers not allowing you and me to love each other. I thought before continue singing._

The mystery of it I recall…Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall. I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know. Empty promises, shattered dreams of love. Sometimes I wonder what's beyond. I tried many times to make it up to you. Can somebody tell me what to do? Though we're meant to be, but there's no looking back.

 _A match made in heaven…That's what people thought…Yet those people who thought that are the ones who separated us. I am willing to protect you even if death is a sure but we crossed blades until one of us is dead. My tears starts falling as I continue playing._

Time has already come. The sun is gone-No more shadows. Can't give up, I know, and this life goes on. I'll be strong-I'll be strong 'till I see the end. Inside I've been shaken. My sanity taken. Our broken halves, they intertwine. From once was yours and once was mine. I'm breakable-Unbreakable. I'm shakable-Unshakable. I'm breakable. Glassy sky above…As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me. Glassy Sky-The cold, the broken pieces of me. Sometimes I wonder what's beyond. I tried many times to make it up to you. Can somebody tell me what to do? I thought we're meant to be, but there's no looking…back.

She sighs and went to bed. Sleeping with thousands of emotion that will be gone when she wakes up tomorrow.

* * *

Hah~ Finished! Life is so hard when you're lazy. And here's a little thank you for someone.

Rena: Hello~!

…Cricket sound…

Rena: Oh? Where's everyone? Flora is the only one knocked out yet everyone is gone. Hmmm~

~Sound of door opening and closing. ~

Lysander: You're early this chapter. What's the occasion?

Rena: Correction. I'm always early and I would like to say thank you to someone.

Castiel: There's no need to thank me.

Rena: Since Flora and Angel aren't here, I'll have you do it for me, alright Lys?

Lysander: Very well.

Castiel: You're ignoring me?! You've go-Mmph! Mmph!

Nathaniel: Shall I help you? -tapes Castiel's mouth- While Rena tapes Castiel hand together and slap him many times.

Lysander: That would help. Rena~that's enough slapping for one day. Who should we thank? (Rena went to Lysander's ear and whispers something.)

Nathaniel: Why go through all the hard work for one person?

Rena: Because I'm thankful. I doubt someone else will follow my fanfic, so why not? Okay then~ Thanksgiving…Or is it giving thank you? Or the other way around? Argh~! Just start!

Lysander: Well then…To Mr. /Ms DarkLight2589, (Rena does not know the gender, so please pardon her.) thank you very much for following this fanfic.

Nathaniel: Other than her sister, you're the only person who follows her fanfic, so she is very grateful to you. We hope you will continue reading this fanfic.

Rena: Also I'll let you in some secret information. Hahaha~

Castiel: Iffn fat poinler?

Rena: So what if it's a spoiler? So~the man who appeared at the end of the first chapter is the reason why Nath and Cas are friends and he knows Flora but Flora doesn' does she? Also Rei is someone very important to the girls. That's all. Can't reveal too much.

Nathaniel: That's all for now. Rena does not own MCL and only owns the characters and plot. And the song belongs to Amalee since it's her cover. You can check it out. Its called Glassy Sky. Tokyo Ghoul's song.

Lys&Rena: Until we meet again. Bye-bye~! *waves*


	4. Longing for You

Flora's Room

Lory POV

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" I shouted at Flora after barging into her room.

"Earrings?" She said flatly while looking at her mirror. Is what she wearing considered as earring? I sighed. If someone knows what she's wearing, they would think she's a weirdo. Not that she's not a weirdo but…whatever.

"It would be fine if they are MAN-MADE earrings and not from the nature." I said to her and she look at me in the eyes and it was silent for a while.

"Pearl earrings are from nature." She stated and once again looks at her mirror.

"That's your comeback?!" After saying that I sighed while rubbing my temples. School hasn't started and I already have a headache. "At least they were processed first and what you are wearing is perfectly ALIVE." It's a wonder we're twins. Who would wear living starfishes as earrings? There is one…well, Aqua is a different story.

"It's much better than poking myself with those needles" She said. I put my hand on my waist and say "That needle-like thing is to make sure they don't fall off and there are stick ones and certainly are better than those suck ups you're wearing."

"Starfish may be big suck ups but they never lie and I can talk to them when I'm lonely. Even Aqua said so." She stated and went to her bed to take her bag. "Let's go or we'll be late." Flora said as she walks out of her room. When we reach the stairs, I start to talk to her again.

"You look beautiful today." I compliment her. She smirk and say "This simple is beautiful? And that coming from you? Are you lacking salt water?" She said before walking down the stairs. I look at her from head to toe. She is wearing a grey 3/4 turtleneck shirt with a black frame denim stretch overalls. One grey living starfish on right ear and a black living starfish on the left as accessories. Black guess bieinda leather with white shoelace and a grey guess greyson small satchel. Her hair is made into a light wavy style. Hmm? Her hair color is different. It's honey blonde with platinum color. (Rena: You should check . Taylor Swift's honey blonde with platinum highlight hair style.)

~Time skip to on the way back to sweet amoris~

Stella POV

"So…what's up with your hair?" I broke the silence. The girls were busy doing their things.

"Its color was already like this when I woke up this morning. Is it weird?" She asks while eyes still focused on the road.

"Not really…It's been a long time since I last seen it changed…It brings back memories." Lory said without facing Flora instead she look out the window and fall asleep.

"When are we going to arrive?" I asked her. Flora glanced at me and answers "8 o'clock. I already told Kat."

"It's already 7:50 and the distance from here to there is 15,157 kilometers." I look at her.

Xandra cut in. "You're gonna cheat?" Flora had said "Any other solutions? It's your fault we are late." I pouted while saying "It wasn't entirely MY fault, you know~ Anyway, you open up the portal?" Xandra then said "We already passed it…and there's five minutes to go. Can we make it?" She asked and looks at Flora.

"Of course and besides, we're already at the gate. Let's do some spinning, shall we?" Flora said. By the time the car went in, she immediately do a 90 degrees drift and perfectly park at the spot Kat park her car yesterday. I can see Kat, Erin and Angel with three boys that I don't recognize. At least I know the blond is Kat's crush. (Rena: Is it that obvious?) (Stella: Duh. Who do you think I am?) (Rena: A character I regret making.) (Stella: We'll finished this conversation later.)

Katja POV

Hmm~there's still 15 minutes before they arrive…" What should we do for the time being?" I asked Erin and Angie as we walk down the hall. She touches her chin as she thinks about my question.

"We already ate breakfast so how about we-"She was interrupted by Nathie who came out of the student council room with Melody. She likes Nathie but she a bit plain for him… (Rena: Who are you comparing her with?) (Kat: Me. I look much better standing beside him.) (Rena: She's comparing wood with diamond…It doesn't make any sense.) (Katja: Just continue already!) (Rena: Fine~) Thank you!

"Are you going somewhere, Kat? Let's go together." He had sent Melody away after that. Bye bye~ He looks like he was trying to run away from her.

"Of course you can and I'm sure Kat won't mind either, right?" Erin nudged me. She gave me a 'he's calling you Kat now?' face and I gave her a 'you can ask me later' face.

"You don't need to ask Nathie, of course you can come with us." I said as I hug his arm and we walk to the courtyard.

At the courtyard~

"So, this is where you've been hiding, eh?" Nathie asked Lysander and Castiel.

"I won't appreciate it if you say you miss me." Castiel stated and once again they fight unnecessarily. I look at my limelight blooming rose watch. It's time.

"Erin, Angie, they're here." I said to the girls and we look at the gate. The sound of the car's engine is hearable. All the students near the courtyard immediately look at the gate as the sound got louder and when the car entered the school ground, the driver did a 90 degrees drift and park the car perfectly. Flora, Stel, Sandie and Lory came out and walk towards us. Flora should really tone down her domineering aura. It's attracting too much attention. Especially Castiel's attention.

"No matter how late you are, you will always make it on time." I said to Flora before hugging her and the other girls.

"I won't be ever be late. I don't want to anyway so remind me to wake this bms two hour earlier." She pointed at Stel,Lory and Sandie when she said the word bms. What's bms?

"Bms? What's that?" Erin asked.

"I feel like you insulted us just now." Lory said to Flora. Angie replied.

"Bimbo and maniacs. It suits you very well." As Angie said that, Stel flipped her hair and her hair hits Lory in the face and said "I'll take maniac since bimbo certainly fits this little girl here."

"What was that?! How dare you call a genius like me a bimbo?!" Snap Lory and she shouted at Stel's ear.

"The only genius I acknowledge is Flora! And you're not anywhere near her level!" Stel exclaimed. This is getting serious… "Tace. Ubi nunc sunt mores ?" Flora said. They immediately stop arguing and apologize to Flora. Then Uncle Fara came.

"Students, it's time for class. You should go to class and Flora, there's something we need to discuss…privately." Said Uncle Fara. Flora followed him without saying a word.

"Was that latin? I don't understand a word of it." Nathie said.

"Yes it is latin. She said 'shut up. Where are your manners?' " I answered him.

"That's harsh." Lysander said. There's a lot harsher then that. After that, we walk to the classroom together while Castiel went to the teacher's lounge.

Teacher's lounge~

Normal POV

"Regarding yesterday's incident, the former king and queen would like to investigate it further especially the magic pearl." The former Indian Ocean king said to the young queen. The silence is pressuring him very much.

"No need. Just investigate the lamia and leave the magic pearl incident alone." The young queen said. Her cold stare and tone made the king flinched.

"But they have already issued the order to the army…" Slowly the Indian Ocean current queen's father spoke. Hearing that made the young queen furious.

"Shénme?! Nǐ zěnme gǎn?! Wǒ yǐjīng bǎ xī tàihòu fùzé, ér wǒ méiyǒu nàme zěnme lái de qián guówáng hé wánghòu qiánzhě shì shuí xiàdá de mìnglìng zhī yī?! "The young queen spoke furiously. [What?! How dare you?! I had put the Empress Dowager in charge while I am absent then how come the former king and the former queen is the one who issued the order?]

"Dàn suízhe gāo huánghòu de fùmǔ, tāmen yǒu quánlì zhèyàng zuò. [But as the parents of the high queen, they have the power to do so.] The king hesitantly says.

"Zhè shì wǒ de guīzé zhīqián. Xiànzài xī tàihòu shì zài wǒ zhīhòu dì èr gè zuìqiáng dà de tǒngzhì zhě." [That was before my rule. Now the Empress Dowager is the second most powerful ruler after me.] Said the queen with a firm tone. The king slowly nods before the queen continued.

"Let's not do anything stupid like rebelling, alright? Hmph. Even if you did, it's not as if you can succeed. Hmm...Our? Aren't you kind, King Faraize? To defend them. Anyway it is best you don't do that here, what if someone walks in?" The queen spoke. He was putting his hand out as if ready to bow.

"Yes…ah…and about the pearl incident?" Asked the former king and the queen answered. "Leave it and focus on the lamia. Excuse me." And with that, the queen went to her classroom. As she went out, the king slump against the sofa cushions. "Really…Since when did she become so intimidating?" Said the king thinking about the first time he saw her before her coronation after 2 years not seeing her.

And little do they know that there was red haired boy who listened to their conversation.

Time skip~Recess~Canteen…

Flora POV

We all went to the canteen for recess. As I approached the food counter, the canteen lady smiled at me.

"Are you new?" Asked the canteen lady. I nodded and introduced myself.

"My name is Floralia Arcana. It's a pleasure, miss…" I dragged my voice.

"You can call me Sylvia and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. So what would you like?" I look around.

"I'll have the salad fruit…potato chips with sour cream…a piece of lasagna…a mini hamburger and a coke, please." I could see Lory, Katja and Stella jaw dropped at my choice of food.

"That many? You certainly eat a lot despite your beautiful figure…I'm amazed." Said the canteen lady with admiring tone while handling me the tray. Before Lory could say anything, a blonde girl laugh mockingly at me.

"Beautiful figure? I bet she's a 140 pound bitch. Just look at those sluts behind her. My body is what you call beautiful. You should go on a diet if you want a body like mine. It's not like you could anyway." Said the girl and laughed hysterically.

"Amber! Don't be rude! "The president scolded this Amber girl. It certainly is not rare for siblings to be different, I see…I put down the tray, walk and stand in front of her.

"You're one brave girl to tell everyone here that you're 140 pound." I said. She glare at me.

"Are you deaf?! I was-"I intercept.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm perfectly okay with this body and at least I'm not a hotel towel like you." I said with a mocking tone.

"Hotel towel? What do you mean? "She raised one eyebrow. I walked to the counter and take my tray before continuing.

"You're a whore. Whores always change sex partners just like how hotel towels are used by different people…and talking about diet…you should diet as well. Don't you think you've swallowed enough of men's cum?" As I said that, the canteen becomes quiet. Nobody spoke and they were all shocked except for my girls.

I started to walk away and when Amber realized that, she tried to slap me. I don't know who and when, but a good looking man was already between me and Amber. He tightly grip Amber's wrist as if wanting to break it.

"Looks like you're having fun, Amber." The man said. He is tall. My height would only reach until his neck. He has mesmerizing amber eyes. His eyes seem to hide a big secret and shiny light brown hair that would make girls jealous. A perfect body no girl could ever resist. He looks sexy wearing a black ¾ sleeve t-shirt with grey casual v neck line and button decorating and also a black & white contrast men's slim baggy sweat pants. A patek philippe 6300G-001 watch on his right wrist and grey louboutin sneakers.

"N-Nick! I-I thought you were absent today…I-I wasn't trying to do anything to her! I only wanted to tap her shoulder…ha ha…that's all." Amber said with terrified tone.

"How about you scram now?" Nick said with a sweet but somehow also wicked smile. It sent shivers on Amber and she run towards the door as if life depended. He turned and smiled at me. His face is only inches away from me. I don't know why but maybe due to my impulse, I put one foot back before thanking him.

"Thank you for helping me." As I said that, I moved the other feet as well and turned my face to look at my side. Nick and Angel raised their eyebrow while the girls, tomato head and heterochromia iridum guy look at me with weird and confused expression on their faces. I quickly run away and went towards the garden.

~Garden~

I sat down beside a row of pink camellia. In flower language it means longing for you. It's one of my favourite flowers. Why is my heart beating? For me to act like that…Just like when I first met Tristan. I wanted to smile when I see him smile.

~Flashback~

" _What a beautiful siren~!" Said a turquoise eyed boy with platinum blonde hair. He looks around 4-6 years old. My age,maybe._

" _How do you know I'm a siren?" I asked. I'm in my human form but he knows. He can't be a normal human since he is breathing in the sea._

" _Just cause. I'm Tristan Lapray. The first born son of general Lapray. You have red hair…Are you the imperial star?" Asked the young boy. He must use his powers to change his tail to feet._

" _I am Floralia Arcana…Supposingly. You are a half siren and half mermaid then?" I asked._

" _Yeah. So~wanna be friends, princess?" He put out his hand for me to reach._

" _I wouldn't talk to you if we weren't since_ _I don't talk to strangers…Want to eat first?" I asked while chuckling. His stomach was growling when I hold his hand._

" _Can you cook? Princesses usually have cooks at their palace." Tristan asked. We walked hand in hand._

" _I leave alone and I'm not like those princesses." I say quietly. He looks at me sadly._

" _I see…Hmm…You won't be alone after this cause I'm going to visit you every day from morning till night. You can teach me how to cook as well." He said cheerfully._

" _Let's see if you can." I said while smiling._

~End of flashback~

I sighed deeply. I pluck the petal of the pink camellia flower. But that can't be, right? Since he died 2 years ago…The one who I should get married to…

* * *

I apologize for the late update. Exam week was making me lazy. That's all~

Rena: I don't own MCL and only the OC, thank you very much...Bye.*waves slowly*

Lory: Already?! Why are you so down?

Rena: I'm too lazy to play with you…My energy is drained.

Stella: And how did that happened?

Rena: I forgot to close the pan filled with oil and the next morning two cockroaches were found dead in the oil and my father asked me to throw it away. Just looking at it makes me tired and he wanted me to throw it?! EEUU! I did anyway and after finish doing that, I feel weak and lifeless.

Nick: Must be hard…You should go get a rest.

Angel: Who'll narrate this if she goes?

S&L: Me!- Who would want you?!

Rena: Angel, Nick…Bye...I'm going first-Oh! Wait! I'll say thanks to a few people first. Nick! Angel! (Whispers-blah blah blah)

A&N: To blushingpixie and AnimeGmr101, thank you for following or favouriting this fanfic. Also DarkLight2589.

Rena: Though I already said it before. Okay! Bye. Peace!

~Sound of door open and close~

Angel: Until next time people. Goodbye. *bow*

Nick: You can pull down the curtain, Cas! Bye~! *waves*

Castiel: Shut up! Like I don't know! (Backstage crew)

~Once again sound of door open and close~

S&L: Wait!

Lights were switch off and all was dark.

S&L: Curse you, Castiel, Nick!


	5. Revealing The Dark Not So Secret

Rena: Yoo-hoo~ Long time no see~ I don't own MCL and only my OC~! We're going fast this time!

Castiel: Someone's happy today…You were so depressed until last two months ago and now you're cheery?

Flora: Cause he's back and if he didn't returned, you wouldn't live to see the readers.

Castiel: Who? Her lover? That bad boy?

Rena: Crush. No more and certainly less. You're bad as well.

Flora: I thought he was expelled? In any case good for you.

Castiel: Too good is not good since its Rena we're talking about.

Rena: Let's continue later. Enjoy the chapter~!

F&C: Enjoy! Please review and tell us what you think about this story.

* * *

Flora's POV

After calming down at the garden, I went back, apologize, say thanks and went to class. We didn't talk even after school ended. Angel told the girls I'm embarrassed and now they saying this that to me.

"There's really no need for you to run away just because you're embarrassed, you know…" Lory said while applying her lip-gloss. That's the first I've felt embarrassed since who-knows-when? It's not that hard to understand…

"Whatever." Can't possibly say all that out loud. Erin put her hand on my shoulder and grins at me. "It's the prelude to love! He's not too bad as well. Fitting for our little queen~"

"Right, did you see him gazing at Flora so passionately in class? Kya~! I wish Nathie would look at me like that!" I gave her the-that's-disgusting-look and she brushed if off disagreeing.

"Talking about gazing…Wasn't Castiel looking at you till the school ended? He is so intrigued by you." Stella said while checking her phone. Xandra and Angel have only been nodding to what they're saying.

"Looking doesn't mean anything until there's some action. Hoping will only make you suffer." Men…always giving false hope and girls will always be stupid enough to believe it.

"Sheesh, Flora~ don't be so uptight. Look at Kathie. She already has a lover, right?" Lory said as she nudged Katja.

"Who said I have a lover?" Katja tilted her head and ask. Erin stopped the car immediately and spun around.

"WHAT?!" The girls scream. My, my…This is going to be long. 

Castiel's POV

"Seriously…That was a shocker." I start the car as I think about what happened.

"Certainly. Usually someone of her nature won't say such words." Lysander said.

"Those girls are certainly not ordinary girls, don't you think so, Nick?" Nathaniel asks Nick.

"Yes…They are not so close, are they?" Nick asks after pausing for a while.

"What makes you think that? They were obviously glued together." I said and Lys and Nathaniel nodded.

"The others, yes…But Flora doesn't seem to be **that** close to them." He emphasizes.

"Really? I didn't really notice that…What about you, Lysander?" Nathaniel asks.

"Not as accurate as Nick did." So, you **did** notice something.

"Whatever. We're here. Get out." We went to our usual hang out spot and decided to forget about today and just enjoy.

~At the house~

Angel's POV 

"So…He didn't ask, you didn't either and now you're in the middle of nowhere. How pathetic. Lory said with an expression fitting for her speech. Just then, Erin claps her hand.

"Oh! That's why Flora didn't mind! There was nothing to begin with." Erin said and we look at Flora, but…She is obviously ignoring everything other than her tea.

"I…*sip* don't care if you want to date or do sex till you drop as long as you don't get pregnant before 20." Flora said with a serious tone.

"What if it's unavoidable?" Stella asks.

"They are things called condoms and pregnancy prevention pills so if you're smart you know what to do. Just carry a few every day." Flora said in a monotone. Where did all the seriousness went? Lory gets up and went to sit beside Flora and touch her forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" She asks. Panic was evident in her voice. It's not al-wait, no, rarely does she get sick and when she does, you gotta pack and run unless you're strong-willed.

"Of course not. Might as well allow or there will be unwanted presence. Your raging hormones will be a hassle if surpassed." Yet again in a monotone. Typical Flora.

"Okay…Wow. It feels weird hearing **you** say that…In any case, you can have mine if you want. Its strawberry, though." Lory said and searchers for those condoms in her bag and gave a few to Kat.

"I don't need so many." Kat said while raising her left eyebrow.

"You forgot or something? We, sirens aren't really in sync with gentle, one or two rounds of sex. First or not, we'll always want it many times and intense but not bondage, of course." Lory said.

"Just be extra careful when you do it." Flora said with firm tone.

"'Kay…" Kat answered shortly. We went to prepare dinner after that and watch some drama while Flora stayed in her room after dinner.

~After that~

Flora's POV

Oh. Good morning. Sigh… Today won't seem to be a very pleasant day, I think since I'm somehow forced to spend the rest of the day with certain people I don't want to associate with but what can I do…Katja is head over heels in love with that president and also Angel…What? Oh. No, no…What I meant was Angel has also fallen in love.

"Hurry up, Flora!" She is getting annoying. There's really no need to shout. I'm just 45 meters away from her.

"What's with your why-should-I-? - face? Of course you have too. Angel wants you to come so hurry your ass up! Are-What the hell was that for?!" Humph. Now she's making a ruckus. I just throw my black Gucci wedges ankle boots at her not some knife or dagger. Fussy bitch…Oh. Forgive me for my vulgar language.

"You guys go first. I'll take her there." Nicky volunteered all of a sudden. Why do I have to walk with you?!

"You sure? She is violent when she is angry." Lory asks while rubbing her head.

"If she is angry. She's just sulking because she missed her favorite show." Nicky said…lovingly? Wait…How did he know?

"How did y-Whatever. Here. Good luck." Lory said while handing my boot to him. Everyone wished good luck as well. Cas would have followed but he is absent today.

If you're wondering…For the past week, we have been **good** friends. What? Say your complaints to Rena. She's the author. As I was saying, this all started with Nicky here greeting me familiarly, an endless begging of dogs and a girl who shock her family by confessing that she is actually in love with Lysander. Yeay~Sigh…They were also like pests. Teasing me for being able to get close to Cas and Nicky. Those two were the ones who got close to me! The other students kept on either glaring or wow at me. It doesn't help with Amber's stupid attempt of bullying. Just my luck.

"Here" Nicky bent down and put the boot on. He then took my hand and walk towards his car. "Let's go on a date. At my house." He said smiling.

"You record it? Okay." I walk with him.

"We can do something else as well." He opens the door for me and smiled sexily.

"No." I close the door. Just because you're like him doesn't mean I'll give myself to you just like I did with him. He laughs before going to the driver's seat.

"I see. I'll text Lory since we can't make it."

~At the road~

Nick's POV

"So~ have you had a lover before? How many?" I ask breaking the silence or did I? She seems much deeper in thought now.

"….Yes…Only once. I was betrothed to him." There was sorrow, pain and sadness in her voice and her eyes as she said that.

"I take it something happened?" I ask. Though it took a while before her answer, she still did.

"He…was killed…By my family. I couldn't protect him…I was weak that time…" She said slowly before closing her eyes. Yes, go to sleep. I'm sure you're tired.

"I see…" So that's what you thought, huh? That you were weak…But I don't think Tristan blames you for what happened back then, Leah…

* * *

Rena: And here we are again~!

Castiel: Why is my screening time so short?

Rena: Cuz I want to. *Castiel was about to strangle Rena*

Flora: Cut it out. *Slaps Castiel's forehead.* Rena, I heard you're going to write a new story?

Castiel: When she's a slow poke on finishing this story? *smirks* In her dreams.

Rena: I already finish chapter one and two. I'm also writing another story. One-shot, probably…a Lyon and Lucy fanfic. Kyaaa~! I really ship them!

Flora: But don't neglect this story. Is the other story about Sakura and Syaoran?

Rena: Yup! And I didn't neglect. I finished writing until chapter 8, it's just hasn't been written in Microsoft Word yet.

Castiel: So, you were just plain lazy.

Rena: Yup and we'll stop here~ Goodbye~!

F&C: Bye!

Castiel: Don't you think the please review thing should have been written since the first chap?

Flora: I think so too but what can we do…So, please review, alright?

Castiel: You'd better or-mph mph! *Rena tapes Castiel's mouth*

Rena: Force will only make the review insincere so shut up. This time is really good bye. Bye~!

Flora: Have a good day especially to those who feels that they could need some encouragement in life. You are very strong and precious.

Rena: Well said~ Thanks to those who read~


End file.
